Child of Two Moons
by Omnitroid1
Summary: Will loosely follow original story but main character is not Ichigo, but rather a gender switching OC with TWO zanpakutos! Read more inside. Decided to take it up again. Might be a while before i post again, though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i only own my OC and his/her zanpakutos.

Summary: it will loosely follow the original story except i replaced Ichigo. Oh, and my character has two zanpakutos, therefore being twice as strong as Ichigo. Enjoy!

A lone figure walked down the street. The figure wore a Karakura High uniform, which consisted of a white button-down shirt, covered by a gray jacket, a skirt of the same collor, and a red bowtie. This is our storie's heroine, Hikari Kurosaki. She had pure white hair, a rounded face and brown eyes. She was walking home after a particularily good day at school with a smile on her face. The reason for this smile, was that she had gotten an A plus on her surprise test. And by surprise, i mean surprise. It literaly came out of nowhere and she passed. She was in a great mood, humming to herself as she walked down the street. She quickly forgot about her A though, when she passed the corner and saw five skater punks knock over a vase of flowers that was next to a telephone pole slash street light. The one that SHE had placed there for the dead little girl. She stomped over there and immediately kicked the first guy in the face.

"Yama-bro!" one of them yells.

"You think i'll go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl? NOBODY messes with me or my crew! Now what do you have to say for yourself? Nothing? Well prepare t-..." he had cocked his fist back and was about to punch Hikari when she kicked him in the face too, and then proceded to bash his face into the ground with the same foot she used to kick him with.

"Gah! Toshi-bro's down!" the one to the right said.

"You!" Hikari yelled, pointing to the middle guy. He looked around and poited to himself, looking confused. "Yes, you in the middle! What is that?" She said, pointing to the tipped over vase.

"Uh, i guess those are flowers that were left here for some dead kid"

"CORRECT!" Hikari yelled, kicking the guy in the face. "Now," she said to the other two. "Why is it laying on it's side?"

"Because we were skating and knocked it over," the left one says.

"ALSO CORRECT!" She yelled, kicking both of them. "Now why don't you appologize!?" rhis time pointing at a ghost behind her. The ghost was a little girl of no more than six years old with pigtails to each side of her head wearing a yellow collared dress with blood dripping down the side of her face.

"Aaaaaggghh!" they yelled. "We're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry, WE'RE SORRY!" they yelled as they picked up their falled companions and scramed. Hikari sighed.

"Sorry for using you like that," she said to the girl.

"No it's okay," she said. "I wanted them gone anyway."

"Well, at least you can be at peace: I don't think they're coming back for a LONG time."

"I'll try to go to heaven this time," yhe little girl said, detrmination all over her little face.

"I'll bet you will," Hikari said, ruffling the top of her head. "Now I gotta go. I have a curfew and all." And with that, Hikari left for the clinic that was her family's business and home. Meanwhile, a stange figure dressed in black stood atop a tellephone pole with a swallowtail butterfly flying around it.

"I sense strong spirit energy," the figure said before jumping off the pole to another one.

Well how do you like it so far? I'll try to make other chapters longer than this but this was just introductory. The next one will be from different people's point of view. I welcome all types of reviews and/or comments. I might not act on them, but i will accept them. I'm planning on this fanfic going past the Aizen arc, so expect a lot more chapters. Just not immediately. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't really tell you much about the last chapter. Heck, the story in general! So I've replaced Ichigo with a gender swapping character who finds out he/she can wield two zanpakutos, therefore becoming twice as powerful as Ichigo ever was. He/she WILL learn bankai and can use them together. Any more and it would spoil it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. 'Nuff said.

Chapter 2

**Hikari's P.O.V.**

"I'm home!" I yelled as i walked into my home. My name is Kurosaki Hikari, for now. That's one thing: I'm not actually sure of my gender. I turn into a white haired girl by 8:00 p.m. on the day of a full moon, and a guy with black hair the same but on a new moon.

"Welcome home Hika-chan!" Yuzu, my little sister, called to me from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" As soon as she said that, Dad burst in the room.

"Hikari! Why are you so late again? You know you have a curfew!" My father's name is Isshin, and he's very protective of me and my sisters, my second one being Karin. Isshin had a beard that made him look like a goat, thus we gave him the nickname "Goatface", with black hair. Karin has black hair too, so Yuzu is the only Kurosaki who have blond hair, after our dead mother, Masaki. Ever since Mother died, Karin had become pretty distant, Yuzu took up the role of mother, and Dad... let's just say the news that she died was hard on him. He didn't talk or do anything for weeks. He became this empty shell. He brightened up afterwards when I suggested putting a poster of her in the living room. I never expected he'd try it, but at least it kept him happy.

"I helped a little girl find peace," I said to him, walking past as if I wasn't 30 minutes past curfew. I walked over to the dining room and sat down. Karin was already there, looking bored out of her mind. Dad was still looking at the place I'd been standind earlier, jaw hanging open. "Dad, close your mouth. So, how was your day at school, Karin?" I asked her, smiling.

"Boring, as always nee-san," she said, looking no different than before. Dad seemed to snap out of it, finally.

"I can never get used to you coming home late with an excuse of helping a ghost find peace," he said, shaking his head. That was another thing. I can see ghosts. I've been able to for as long as I can remember. I used to think everyone else could too, but learned the hard way that I'm not like other people. Especially for the fact i change gender based on the moon. Yuzu decided, while serving everyone else food, that she would join the conversation.

"You're so lucky you can see ghosts, Hika-chan! I can only feel their presence a bit."

"Speaking of ghosts, you've got a new one, onee-san," Karin told me. It was true, there was another one behind me. This one looked to be in his thirties, wearing a business suit and a pair of glasses. I sighed. I can never get a break, can I?

"Why won't they just leave me alone? Anyway, I'm going to bed," i said, finishing my meal.

"Night, Hika-chan!"

"G'night onee-san."

"Remember, if anyone sneaks into your room at night, hit them with the baseball bat!" I sighed again. I can't believe how he can be this protective of me now, when in the morning, he'll try to wake me up by coming at me with a flying kick to "hone my skills". Today is a new moon, so that means in about fifteen minutes, I'll be Kurai: my male presona. As I lay in my bed still in uniform and looking at the ceiling, I couldn't help but remember the dream I had last night.

_Dream:_

_ I was in the center of a room, one side white, the other black. On the white side, my body was of my female self while on the other, it was my male. I was both at once. 'That's odd,' I thought. 'How can i be both?' It was then that i noticed two figures in the room with me. I only noticed them because I started looking really hard. They blended in perfectly, tje one on the white side being white, and the other on the other side being black._

_ "Who are you?" I asked them._

_ "We are your zanpakuto spirits," they said in unison._

_ "'Zanpakuto?' What's a zanpakuto?"_

_ "You will know in due time. But for now you must know our names. We are..."_

_End Dream:_

It made no sense. Zanpakuto? What was that? And what names were they about to say? Just then, a swallowtail butterfly passed above my head. I could've SWORN i closed the window. I looked to where it was flying, just in time to see a girl walk through a black hole in my wall,onto my desk. The hole then slowly shrank away until my wall was my wall again. The girl was about four feet, eight inches, clothed fully in black. She also had black hair with a few stray bangs crossing from one side of her forehead, across the bridge of her nose and onto her cheek.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at her. She ignored me though, and reached for her sword that I only just now saw. "Whoa! Put that away, you could hurt somebody!" She continued to ignore me, saying "It is near," and jumped of of my desk. I promptly grabbed the baseball bat i kept at the side of my bed and smacked her over the head with it.

"Owwww!" she yelled. "That hurt!"

"Of course it did! I just hit you with a bat! Though you must have a really thick head if that didn't knock you out," I told her.

"Wait, you can see me? She asked in wonder. "No normal human," I tell her and, as if to prove my point, the clock just struck eight, transforming me into my male side. I still had long hair, but it was black. Good thing I changed just a little bit before. I'd look ridiculous as a guy in a skirt. The girl promptly fainted.

"Boy, you'd think she'd never seen a gender changing person before," i said jokingly, looking at her body on the ground. "She's in for a shock when she wakes up.

A/N: So here it is folks! Hikari/Kurai's first transformation and the entrance of Rukia! I was planning on making it a bit longer, but i have school in the morning so i'll leave it at that. For any of you who don't know: Hikari means light and Kurai means dark. Hope to get some reviews and comments! Believe it or not, this is my first ever fanfiction, so please give me many reviews and comments on how i did. I think i may have left out a lot of details. I'm not good at describing things. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 4

A/N: Hmmm... Surprisingly, i only got ONE review. But, i am a lot faster than most at making fanfiction so i guess no one's caught up to me yet. To reply to the review i got, i'll try to make the chapters longer but just so you know, the first was introductory( MEANT to be small) and the second, i started at like, nine, when i go to bed at ten. I WAS planning on making that chapter longer but i had school and i almost didn't wake up as it is! So anyway, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: Same as last time, guys! I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 3

**Rukia P.O.V.**

"So you're telling me that when the full moon comes around, you change into a girl with white hair named Hikari by eight p.m., and on the new moon, like today, you change into a guy with black hair named Kurai by eight p.m., correct?"

"Yup."

"And, according to you, this process does not hurt and has been going on for your whole life?"

"Pretty much."

"But how!?" Hikari... Wait, KURAI... Just finished telling me his story. I had to admit, i was really confused, emphasis on confused. There was no WAY this could be true! Although i DID see him change, that makes little difference, since he had hit me with a bat before that. I could've been delusional and made up the white haired girl. But i knew that wasn't true. I don't get disoriented easily And he hadn't hit me NEARLY hard enough to do any brain damage.

"I don't know," Kurai says, in response to my question. "I just know it happens and that i've come to accept it as part of my life. But anyway, what about you? You haven't told me anything about you or why you're here." Oh yeah! That reminded me why i was here. I was supposed to find a hollow and exterminate it, but now that i tried, i couldn't detect it.

"I am a shinigami, and i've come to exterminate a low-level hollow which i seem to have lost track of," i tell him. I figure there's no harm in telling him, since he's just a human and besides; no one would believe him if he were to blab anyway, so what's the harm?

"'Death god'? Hollow?"

"Yes, it is my job to guide souls to the soul society- which is what you would call heaven. If a soul- plusses- are in the human world for too long, their chain of fate, which ties them to this world, will eventually decay and fall apart, changing them into a bad soul- hollows. They lose their heart and will devour other plusses to try to fill in the gap of their missing heart. They have a hole in their chest(or anywhere, actually. I've seen one with a hole in it's stomach.) and have a bone mask covering their face. It is also a soul reaper's job to cleanse the hollows with our weapons, zanpakutos. It cleanses their soul ,and any of the souls they ate, to allow them to move on to soul society." I let that sink into him for a bit. He actually looked a lot more calm than i would've expected.

"Compared to me being a lunar-transexual, this seems pretty normal."

"'Lunar-transexual?'" I asked, not quite getting it.

"Well, it's easier to say that than to say i change gender and hair color depending on the position of the moon, so lunar-transexual it is." It actually made sense, now that i thought about it. He then jerked his head, as if he heard something. "Did you hear that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Hear wha-...," i was cut off as, just then, i heard the distinct sound of a hollow's screech. I couldn't believe it! This human's spiritual pressure was acting as a filter. I'd only just now been able to detect the hollow! Just who WAS this human?

**Kurai P.O.V.**

Just then, the shinigami ran to the door and threw it open. She paled. The hollow was close, wasn't it? Karin then crawled into view. She looked toward me, a small smile forming on her face.

"Oh good... it didn't get here yet. Dad's back suddenly tore open and blood was everywhere. I was thrown into the wall and it grabbed Yuzu. had to come... warn you... run away... don't... die..." It was horrible, watching her cough up blood near the end. I had to save Yuzu. I tried running past the shinigami, but she blocked the path.

"Get out of my WAY!"

"No."

"I have to save Yuzu!"

"You'll get yourself KILLED if you go out there!"

"I don't CARE! I need to save my family!"

"Then you leave me no choice. Bakudo number one: Sai!" she yelled. I immediately felt my arms forced behind my back and i fell to the floor.

"What the hell? Let me go!"

"Stay here while i go deal with it," she told me, running out the door to go confront the thing. I painfully got up and followed her, falling down the stairs. I got up again to see the shinigami in the doorway. I got in next to her and saw a huge hole in the wall. Outside the hole was one of those hollows she described. It was a LOT bigger than i'd imagimed. It looked to be about as tall as a basket ball goal post, if not bigger. It held something in one of it's hands and as the hand was brought into the light, i paled. Yuzu was held limp in it's arm. I immediately tried to get free of the invisible restraints. I HAD to save Yuzu! I heard the shinigami say something about killing myself if i tried to break her spell, but i ignored it and kept struggling. There was a blinding flash of light and i was free. I immediately grabbed a loose plank of wood(courtesy of the hole in the wall) and charged the hollow. Before i could do anything to it, he backhanded me across the street, into a brick wall. I looked up again just in time to see the shinigami cut off the hollow's arm, making the arm and Yuzu fly off. I immediately ran to grab her. Seeing that she was still breathing, i sighed in relief. She wasn't dead! I then heard her mumbling something. I faintly heard her say "...Kurai...run...don't die... please..." That made me feel weird. Both Karin and Yuzu wanted me to survive, not caring what happened to them. Just then, the hollow decided to attack me wnd was blocked by the shinigami's blade.

"Why is this happening?" I asked her.

"Hollows go after people with strong spiritual pressure!" she replied, looking at me over her shoulder. You have high enough pressure to make me not notice it so it's most likely after you. Run!"

I didn't think. Didn't have time to I ran into the house, placed Yuzu down safely, and ran back out just in time to see the shinigami take flight via Air Hollow. I stepped in front of it. If it wanted me, it was gonna get me. Maybe then it would let my family go.

"Over here you ugly freak!" I yelled. Now that it's attention was on me, i continued. "It's me you want! Take me then, and leave the rest alone!" It came at me, mouth open, aiming to eat me. The shinigami got between me and it, though, damaging it with her sword, but also sustaining injuries of her own from the hollow's teeth. The hollow reared back in pain, while the shinigami fell to the ground. I helped her get to the side of the walkway, propping her up against the wall.

"It wouldn't have made any difference if it got you, you know. It still would've eaten your family. Hollows are never satisfied over one soul."

"Then what do we do?" I asked as the hollow roared again, closing in on us slowly. "I can't harm it and you're injured."

"There is one way, but it might kill you. I can give you my powers by thrusting my blade into your heart."

"Okay," said. "I never got your name though," i state. "Can't keep calling you 'shinigami.'"

"Heh... Kuchiki Rukia."

"Nice to meet you!" I said, piercing myself with the blade she held up to me.

**Rukia P.O.V.**

There was a flash of light and i had to close my eyes. When i opened them again, i saw the human, Kurai, standing there with-... was i seeing right? There was no WAY he could have TWO zanpakutos! Even the two captains whose shikai produced two blades, this was CLEARLY two zanpakutos in non-released form. Both were thin katanas with roung guards and small tassels, but his right one was pure white while the other was completely black. I also noticed that he didn't get half my powers, as expected, but developed his own powers and didn't get a bit of mine! I'd have to keep an eye on him. He could be a really powerful shinigami. The hollow apparently got over it's shock, because it then surged toward Kurai. Before i could eved blink, Kurai disappeared. He reappeared on the other side of the hollow, sheathing his blades. The hollow then fell apart in four pieces, a cross slash appearing down his mask and across his shoulders, promptly disappearing, as all hollows do, in a way that looked like black fire. Kurai turned around and began walking toward me... And promptly fell on his face, unconscious. I guess it was the shock of killing his first hollow. Yup, i DEFINITELY had to keep an eye on him.

A/N: So that's it! The first hollow fight and the appearance of Hikari/Kurai's zanpakutos! Was it good? Bad? Something in between? Cheese? Sorry, i had to do that!(Laughs so hard i faint) Anyway, PM me if there's something you need to know and/or draw some fanart of Hikari and Kurai on devianart and PM me the link! Be sure to review, and i'll see ya tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 5

A/N: Well here i am again! Now, before i get into this chapter, i need you guys to review what pairing i should go for concerning Hikari. I really can't pick! I don't need any for Kurai, though. I've got something SPECIAL planned for HIM(laughs evilly)! Nah' i'm kidding! I DO have something planned though. I'm not going to tell you, as it would spoil my story. So anyway, ON TO THE FIC!

Disclaimer: if i didn't own it in the previous chapters, why would i now?

Chapter 4

**KURAI**

I was standing over the body of the dead hollow. I heard something behind me. I looked back and saw three figures, heads lowered. They looked strangely like-... no. No, that COULDN'T be right! I KILLED the hollow! It COULDN'T have killed them. The figures in front of me were ghosts. They suddenly raised their heads and i could then tell with all certainty who they were.

"You weren't fast enough, Kurai," Dad told me, blood all over him.

"Why didn't you save us, Onii-chan?" Karin added in.

"No. It's not possible! No!" They kept on though.

"Gooood-...," Yuzu said in Dad's voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Mooorniiing-...," Karin said in the same voice. What was-...?

"Kuraaaiiiii!" I woke up, grabbed Dad's feet, and threw him out the window. He had tried to wake me up with a flying kick. I looked out the window to see that old Goatface was hanging onto the windowsill.

"Sharp as ever i see! No, wait, don't do that! I'll fall!" After he said "see," i stepped on his hands.

"This if how you wake your kid up in the morning!?" I asked, pissed that he would try such an underhand tactic. "And this is just the second floor! You could survive falling from a SKYSCRAPER!" i yelled at him. It was true. One summer we went to a city with lots of tall buildings and he, being the idiot he is, fell off of one. I'm still amazed that he only broke TWO bones. If i didn't know any better, i'd say he was invincible, but i did, so i knew that he survived because of a conveniently placed trampoline. Sure he tore through it like paper, but it HAD lessened the impact. Karin and Yuzu cried for hours afterward about how they'd thought he would die. It was one of the best vacations i'd had.

"So? I only survived because of that trampoline and you know it!" he retaliated to my earlier statement.

"Whatever," i said, kicking him off the window. "Get out of my room." _Seems like nothing's changed, but i KNOW that thing last night was real,_ i thought. It was also weird how Dad seemed to have NO injuries. I got dressed and went downstairs to see Karin at the table and Yuzu making breakfast as if nothing happened. Except i KNOW something happened, if the huge hole in the wall was anything to go by. It was then that Yuzu saw me.

"Oh, good morning Kurai! Isn't it crazy how a truck crashed into our house last night and none of us got hurt?" she asked me. I knew something was up, but decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, crazy...,"

"What **I** think is crazy," Karin spoke up. "Is how you slept through it all, nii-san."

"Yeah? Well what i thought was crazy is that the guy took off right after and NOBODY got his license plate!" Dad said, coming back in through the hole, a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead. While Yuzu bandaged it up, i got a piece of bread, not having time for anything else, and ran out calling "See'ya later!" as i went. Calls of "Bye nii-san," "Have a nice day, Kurai-nii!" and "My son hates me! Waaahh!" followed. *sigh* Some things never change.

**3RD PERSON OMNISCIENT**

An orange haired girl was sitting by the window, thinking. This particular girl was Inoue Orihime. She had orange hair that went to her waist held above her ears by turquoise flower pins, a very sizable chest, and was currently wearing the Karakura High girl's uniform(what else?). She was thinking about her friends Hikari and Kurai. It was strange, really. She'd never, and i mean NEVER, seem them both at the same time. Only one or the other. I mean, she KNEW that they alternated once a month to help Isshin with his clinic, but to not be able to come out during that time? That was downright STRANGE. And it was a topic that she would've spent all day thinking about, if not for another girl calling her name. She looked to where the voice came from to see her best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki. She had short, black, spiky hair(much like Kurai's) and was also wearing the Karakura High uniform, but was not as...gifted... in the chest area as Orihime.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki-chan!" Orihimi said cheerfully.

"So what are you spacing out about, Orihime?" Tatsuki wondered. Tatsuki and Orihime had been friends ever since they were little. Tatsuki excelled in martial arts and only lost once to Kurai when they were younger. The little Kurai was such a pain, always crying when he got beaten by her. But he had gotten progressively better until he finally beat her. It was annoying as hell to be beaten by HIM of all people, but she did hold a lot of respect for hom in that department. Tatsuki, at the age of nine, took down a sumo in TEN SECONDS. Beating Tatsuki was a big deal.

"Oh, i was just thinking about how i never see Kurai and Hikari at the same place at one time. We only see one or the other for a month and then have them replaced by the other for another month," Orihime explained.

"I know where you're going with this. I mean, i know they alternate once a moth between helping their father with his clinic and going to school, but to NEVER see them both at the same time? Ridiculous."

"Speaking of which," someone else said. "I don't think either of them will be here today." The speaker was Mizuiro Kojima. He had black hair in an almost, but not quite, bowl cut hairstyle. "I heard a truck hit their house last night."

"A TRUCK!?" Tatsuki yelled. "Then are they injured? Or dea-..." She was cut off by an annoyed Kurai.

"Neither of us are dead," he said. "Now stop your fantasizing." He took his seat behind Mizuiro. "What's third peiod?" he asked him.

"Social Studies. Got caught up in repairs?"

"Nah, Dad woke me up late. I think it was due to the shock that he left me there for a while." It was then that someone spoke up beside him, a person he knew too well.

"So you're Kurosaki-kun? Nice to meet you! I'm Kuchiki Rukia!" Kurai beat her though, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Kurosaki Kurai," he said smiling. "But you probably already knew that." Rukia lokked at his hand, words written on it. At first she was angry for him doing what SHE was going to do, but then she saw what was written. [Tell anyone about my gender switching and i'll kill you]. Now, the words alone weren't enough to scare her, but with his smile, that looked like it could freeze hell, she was terrified. She slowly shook his hand and faced forward suddenly taking an interest in her desk. Down in hell, Satan was running around in a panic because it had just froze over.

**KURAI**

"So, why aren't you back in Soul Society? Don't you have your powers back?" We were in a secluded spot after school. I wanted to know why she was still here.

"Well, i did, you didn't actually take my powers; you developed your own on contact with my zanpakuto, and i'm still here because you need to learn to become a proper shinigami. Does that answer your questions?" I could see she was nervous around me. Good, i'd gotten my point across.

"So i still have powers?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Yes, and you have two apparently, which is one of the reasons i'm still here to try and figure out why."

"I don't know, are you a suitable teacher?" I asked, trying to trow her off.

"What?" she said, looking confused.

"Are you a suitable teacher? Do you have the needed experience to teach me? Because, right now, you look about as old as i am. I know you're probably a lot older, but it can't hurt to ask, right?" I figured she could be a lot older than me because i'd seen lots of ghosts in my life and one that i'd seen when five, looked exactly the same at ten. I'm pretty sure ghosts either don't age, or age really slowly.

"Of COURSE i can teach you! I'm a lot older than i look!"

"So does that make you an old lady?"

"YES! Wait, NO! What!?" I couldn't help it: i laughed. Hard. It was too funny. "Hey! Stop laughing!" She got ready to kick me in a place that shall not be mentioned, but i saw it coming a mile away and dodged, making her go unbalanced because she obviously thought she would get me. I then shoved her on the ground.

"If this was a real battle, you just died. Keep your anger in check. It makes you careless," i lectured. "Now let's go train!" I said with a smile as she got up behind me, mumbling something about how i'd killed one hollow and she'd killed thousands. My smile widened. This was going to be fun.

"I'm done."

"Did you hit all the heads?"

"I hit ALL of them."

"You fool! You're supposed to hit the heads! If you're in a fight with a real hollow, you aim for their head! This is no different!"

"No offense but, these look almost exactly the same." The first training method she used was painting hands and heads on baseballs, shoot them at me using an automatic ball thrower, and have me hit the ones with heads while she read manga. And, to be honest, they DID look similar, if not identical, because the heads had hair that looked like the fingers of hands. I almost forgot, she has this glove that apparently lets my soul out of my body. Of course, since i had shinigami powers, i wore the shinigami black and my zanpakutos when i came out.

"Of course they do! This is supposed to improve your senses to the point where-..." Just then her phone started BEEPing. She looked at it for a little, then looked up. "Follow me," she said, and left. We stopped in front of the park. "Does a spirit appear near this park?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, a five-year-old. Usually plays here at around twelve, why?"

"He's going to be attacked by a hollow."

"Then what are we doing st-..." I was cut off by a hollow's roar and saw the little kid running away from a spider-like hollow. I tried to take off, but Rukia stopped me.

"If you can't hit it's head first, then stop."

"What!? Why?"

"Because in some situations, if you don't go for a swift hit tho their mask, it could mean life or death. You need to learn that." I saw the boy scream in terror. I tried to go again but again, i was stopped. "Will you do it? If you don't hit it, i ORDER you to stop." I looked at her, to the kid again. He tripped and fell. I ran out and cut the hollow's arm off that was about to impale the boy. I then cut through it's mask with my other blade. "Why didn't you stop?" Rukia asked, as the hollow faded away.

"Because, you think i'm going to idly stand by and let myself and another get killed because i failed to slice it's head? Even if there were a situation where i only have enough time for one attack, i have two blades to attack WITH so technically, with this blade, i did kill it in one strike." I saw her facepalm and smiled. I sure proved i could win even in a situation like that.

Back in hell, Satan wondered why hell froze and only JUST NOW, after HOURS, thawed out. SOMEone must've given someone a SERIOUS glare that, on a scale of one to ten, was a -1,000 degrees. If that kept happening, he was moving to Hawaii.

A/N: How was this chapter? I added a bit of humor to it. Anyway, something i forgot to mention. I also need a shikai state for my zanpakutos. I need a cooler form for them with some cool abilities. The black one has dark powers and the white has light powers. I also already have moves for both of them that are like getsuga tenshou, but not quite. So please helpe with that and i'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here's the fifth chapter! I think i should have one day to myself where i don't post and i picked saturday. Being a fanfiction writer is pretty tough. I gotta go into a lot of detail, find out what i'm going to put in each chapter, read the manga a bit to see the storyline(it's been a while since i've read them), and try to change the chapters to fit my new character. I forgot to tell you: as Hikari, she has a light personality, and as Kurai, has a dark one(pretty expected, huh?). But that happens later on(i'm not telling you anymore. It would spoil it!). Also, before i go on to the fanfic, a thanks goes to Guest, for his/her(not good with internet genders, lol) review! I will use that! (mumble)now i just need a release for them(mumble). Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!... Again.

Disclaimer: same as before guys!(and girls, if there are any reading this)

Chapter 5

**THIRD PERSON OMNISCIENT**

A girl was walking down the street, singing a quiet song to herself. It was nighttime, and the crescent moon was keeping watch over all. She was wearing a black turtle neck and and a long white skirt with flower patterns on the bottom edges. She was walking home after getting groceries from the local market. she lived by herself ever since her brother died years ago. She tried not to dwell on her last words to him. If she'd known, she would've said something else. But there was no changing the past. She knew that. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the car coming towards her until it was too late.

**-SCREEEEEECH- -BANG-**

"Is this how to do it?"

"If that was how you did it, you wouldn't have to ask me."

"Well i've never done this before. I don't know what to do."

"Well then, since you don't know, then learn."

"Easy for you to say. How long did it take YOU?"

"First try." Kurai and Rukia were again training Kurai's shinigami powers. This particular training involved meditation. It was a training method to try and converse with one's zanpakuto. It puts you into your mind scape, but it takes full concentration to use. Which means it was VERY hard for him to achieve that state. His mind wandered too much. Rukia, after saying he'd achieved the state on her first try, had a smug smile on her face.

"Well YOU'VE been in soul society for YEARS before you could do it, right?"

"One hundred and four years, to be exact."

"Then how do you expect me to master in ONE DAY, what you mastered in ONE HUNDRED AND FOUR **YEARS!?**"

"You have more spiritual pressure than most CAPTAIN class shinigami. I know you can master it."

"Your logic makes no sense. At all." Just then, someone spotted them from the road.

"Huh? Oh, it's Kurosaki-kun. Hello Kurosaki-kun!" Said person was Orihime Inoue. Kurai looked around a bit before spotting her.

"Oh, hi Orihime," he said, lazily. He was willing to accept any excuse to not train. "So what are you doing here?" he asked her as she came down the hill from the road.

"Oh, just coming home from a little dinner shopping. i bought onions, bananas, butter, and gelatin!" Kurai then wondered what the heck she was making with those ingredients, then figured he didn't want to know. Ever. "So what are YOU doing here Kurosaki-kun?"

"Just trying to meditate." Technically he wasn't lying. He really DID have to meditate to be able to talk to his zanpakutos. "So what's wrong with your arm?" he asked, pointing to the barely concealed bandage on her left arm. "Did you fall down or something?"

"What, this? No, i got hit."

"By a CAR!?"

"Yup!" Kurai thought she said that WAY too happily. While they were talking, Rukia noticed a strange mark on Orihime's leg.

"That mark on your leg. Can i see it?" she asked.

"Eeek!" Orihime jumped, not noticing Rukia at all until then. "Um, sure Kuchiki-san." Rukia knelt down and looked at it. _That looks like a hollow bite,_ she thought, a dark look coming across her face. She was snapped out of it when Orihime said "What's that dark look for, Kuchiki-san?" She stood back up.

"Oh, nothing. That just looks like it hurts."

"Hey, now that you mention it, it hurts a lot more than my arm!" Orihime exclaimed.

"You should go to a doctor," Kurai said. "If it hurts that much, you should have it checked on."

"Yeah," she said, looking like she was thinking about something. She then looked at her watch, thinking up an excuse to leave. "Oh, it's this late already?"

"In a rush?" Kurai asked.

"Yeah, my favorite show is almost on!" she said as she left, completely making that up. She didn't know why but something about Kurai seemed... Off. She felt like she had to get away from him. As she got to the top of the hill, back to the road, Kurai called out.

"You need me to walk you home?"

"No, i'm good. See you tomorrow!" she said running off. Kurai thought she was acting strange. She left so suddenly, when normally, she would stay and ask how the clinic was doing. As he was thinking about this, Rukia noticed also, that there seemed to be something off about Kurai. As if he had the faint presence of a hollow. She would have to think about that later. First, she had to tell him about the hollow bite.

"That Inoue girl. Are you close?"

"Hm? Yeah, i guess."

"Any family?"

"Yeah, she had a brother, much older than her."

"Had?"

"Yeah, he died three years ago. Orihime carried him on her back to the clinic. It was a car accident. We couldn't save him with our equipment. Why?"

"No reason." For some reason, she felt she SHOULDN'T tell him. It was strange, but he didn't radiate the feeling of trust. More like the opposite. His spiritual pressure felt wrong, not how it should. She'd never felt something like this before. She'd have to report it. But she wasn't sure what that meant, so she'd observe him more, for now.

"Seriously? You asked for no reason?"

"Yup. No reason."

"Whatever. I'm going home." Kurai then walked off towards his home. As he left, Rukia couldn't help but think something was going to happen soon. Something big. And bad. VERY bad.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, a man with a hat covering his eyes and a fan covering the bottom of his face looked up from his computer to his assistant, a very big and(to some people) scary man.

"It's happening," he said. "Alert soul society."

"Yes, right away." As the big man left, the other looked back at the screen. He hoped this wouldn't have happened, but it did and he could only hope that things would turn out okay.

In Hueco Mundo, a similar thing happened. An espada, Szayelaporro Granz, approached his master, looking pleased.

"Report," was all Aizen, ruler of Hueco Mundo, father of the espada, had to say.

"It has started," Szayelaporro said.

"A grin spread across Aizen's face. "Good. Prepare then, for the plan."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," he said, his grin broadening, taking out a vile with an eery green glow. "But i already foresaw this and so prepared in advance." Aizen's grin turned feral, and any lesser hollow would have cowered at the sight.

"Good." His laughing filled the halls of Las Noches and terrified most of the occupants. Aizen-sama never laughed like that so they knew something was going to happen. VERY soon.

In soul society.

"Report," Captain-Commander Yamamoto said to the kneeling shinigami in front of him.

"It has started," he said. Yamamoto paled.

"Then let us hope for the best. If it truly has started, even i cannot change what happens in the end. We will either be victorious against the hollows, or we will be wiped out."

Back in the human world. Two figures sat on a bench in the park. One had spiky black hair and a white doctor cloak. The other had much more tamed white hair and was wearing glasses.

"The seal is unraveling," the second said.

"Yes, and we will not be able to stop it this time. We only delayed it last time by pure luck," the first replied.

"Yes. I fear for humanity, should the darkness win."

"Don't doubt. If you doubt and give up, it WILL win. We just have to believe."

"And what good would believing do if fate were to interfere?"

"..."

"I know you mean well, but if fate were to say the darkness will win, what good will hope do?"

"...You're right. But we could at least TRY to go against fate."

"Yes. If the darkness was destined to win, even i have to admit i'd try to go against it. I just hope your child will be able to prevail."

"Yes, i do too," Isshin said. "Well, if we are meant to die, why not have a drink, eh Ryuken?"

"I don't normally drink, but i'll humor you this time Kurosaki."

"It won't really matter, if we die, right? Because then it won't matter if you drink or not. Nobody will be there to criticize you. Everyone would be dead."

"I wouldn't think you were capable of making such an observation."

"I have my moments, Ishida. I have my moments." They both started drinking away, hoping against hope, that the darkness wouldn't prevail and that they would live to see their children grow up. Because if the darkness won, they wouldn't get to. NO ONE would get to.

A/N: Wow. Just... Wow. I'm amazed that came out of my head. I planned something big, but this? Mind blowing. Even i don't know where this is going anymore! AND i planned on it happening a lot LATER. I just butchered my plans i had for this fanfiction. I WILL try, though, to put at least ten more chapters, to extend it a bit. Well, be sure to review, leave lot's of comments, and PM me if need be. It took me a while to post this chapter, though, because i post on my phone and when i backspaced sometimes, it completely over erased and erased something i didn't want to erase. It also put different letters than the ones i tried to place. Anyway, see you in the next chapter(hopefully).


End file.
